


Pack Logic

by n_anon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Triggery, butsexy dub con, top!Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_anon/pseuds/n_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago. In the process of moving my explicit fic from fanfiction.net to Ao3 for safekeeping. Enjoy!

**Pack Logic**

 

 

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"What?" The hanyou snapped. Miroku ignored his friend's bad temper, not impressed by the sulking. Kagome and her ' I don't know how long it'll take' good byes always left Inuyasha in a sour mood.

"Kaede said she wants us to collect a herb -"

"Go yourself." Inuyasha was perched high in his tree and showed no signs of coming down.

_I would, but Kaede thinks that a job would distract you from brooding so much,_  Miroku thought. He shaded his eyes from the sun that made it difficult to see Inuyasha except as a bright blur.

" I would but Kaede says that the forest is too dangerous for a human to go alone."

He heard a snort. "I'm sure you can manage. You're a man, aren't ya?"

"That's what I told her," Miroku said disregarding Inuyasha's jibe, "but she thinks that with my wind tunnel not healed yet, it would be best if someone came with me. Apparently there are some nasty demons that roam about that place."

There was silence where Miroku assumed Inuyasha was contemplating letting him go alone anyway. He didn't worry, because he soon heard the expected sigh of defeat from above. Miroku grinned, he knew Inuyasha would fall for that. The half demon was so easy to predict, it was almost funny. He was half dog after all and did consider himself the leader of their pack. So it was natural he would not let Miroku, who was not fully healed yet, to go anywhere alone. It would be his duty to accompany him as alpha. Not that Inuyasha would ever admit to this reasoning.

Miroku hummed to himself, waiting for his friend to jump down. The forest wasn't really dangerous. Hell, he doubted the largest animal there was larger than a fox, but if lying was the only way to pull Inuyasha from his brooding, then so be it.

There was a thud as Inuyasha landed a foot away behind him. Miroku turned and smiled at him. 

" We should leave before it gets dark."

"Now?" Inuyasha was glaring at him.

Miroku shrugged, "That's what Kaede said."

"Really..." Inuyasha sounded suspicious, like Miroku was part of the conspiracy that was keeping Kagome away.

"Yes," he said, "here," he handed Inuyasha a pack of food.

"Hmph," Inuyasha said, grabbing the supplies and inspecting them. Miroku rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Kagome wasn't ever going to come back. A little bit of patience would do the dog a world of good.

"D'you want to say something monk?"

"No," Miroku said serenely.

"Good," Inuyasha said, sounding pleased with himself. "Do you know where to go for this herb thing?"

"It's only 2 days away." Miroku replied, deciding to let Inuyasha's bullying roll off him.

"Then let's go. If the forest is dangerous, then its best to go before dark like the old hag said."

Miroku nodded, happy that his and Kaede's plan was already working.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He smiled his smile that he knew irritated the half demon, "Shall we?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but didn't reply so Miroku started walking in the direction of the forest, relived that his friend hadn't seen through his plan.

Soon enough they stopped for the night, Inuyasha finding a convenient forest clearing. Miroku started the fire, enjoying the tranquility of the trees and the silent night. He had hoped Inuyasha would be more talkative but the demon had ignored him the whole time. Miroku sighed, poking the fire with a long stick. He had tried talking to Inuyasha about Kagome, to try and make him less worried, but the sharp, monosyllabic answers made Miroku give up, preferring to walk in silence.

He wondered where the bad tempered hanyou was anyway. Hadn't he gone to get more firewood half an hour ago? Miroku contemplated letting it be, but curiosity got the better of him. Even if the hanyou did disappear a lot, he wouldn't just leave Miroku alone in the middle of the night when his wind tunnel was giving him problems.

Huh, he thought, a little hurt. As far as Inuyasha knew, Miroku could have gotten attacked by several demons already. Sure, the forest wasn't really dangerous, he had just made that up, but Inuyasha didn't know that did he? The more Miroku thought about it, the more he was sure that this wasn't something his friend would do. He hoped Inuyasha hadn't gotten into trouble, or worse, run into his brother. Sighing, Miroku decided to go search for him, resigned to his fate as baby sitter.

It was around ten minutes into the forest that Miroku heard it. The small grunts and sighs, moans and rustling of leaves that made the monk stop in his tracks. Miroku's face broke into a smile. Had he caught a couple in between a mid night rendezvous? Thrilled, he decided to have a little look see. There was no harm in indulging in a little voyeurism was there? It had been almost three weeks since he had shagged someone in any case. This would be the perfect opportunity to have a free live show  _and_  jerk off at the same time.

He approached cautiously, already half hard imagining the woman and how she looked. He found it was strange that he couldn't hear her but he continued anyway. Maybe she was one of those silent types...

The first thing Miroku noticed was an ass. A pale, perfect, round ass that clenched and unclenched in a way that made Miroku mouth water thinking how it would feel around his dick. He gulped, he had hit the jack pot! He shuffled closer, the branches and trees parting before him like they were revealing a secret paradise.

He strained his eyes in the meager light, not quite believing his eyes. No wonder he hadn't heard a woman. There  _was_ no woman! In fact, there weren't even two people. Just one... man. Miroku frowned, perplexed. Surely an ass like that couldn't belong to a man.

He concentrated on the view before him, determined to solve this mystery. The figure had his back to him, supporting himself with one hand on a tree, the other pumping his dick furiously. Huh, Miroku thought, definitely a man. He squinted, taking in more of the sight. The guy had his clothes on, but he couldn't make the colour out in the dark. He had long, light hair just like a girl, he saw.

Hm, maybe this guy would let him fuck him? He looked a little feminine anyway. The person was moaning again and Miroku thought the sound was a little familiar. Huh, was this someone he knew? He focused, trying to hear a little more.

"Ka – Ka ' _gome_!"

_What?_

Miroku reeled backwards like he had been punched in the stomach. No! no, no. It couldn't be, he thought, holding his breath. But the more he stared, the more convinced he became . It  _had_ to be him. The long hair, the dark clothes...Inuyasha.

He felt nausea overwhelm him. Oh my god. Had he just gotten a hard on because of Inuyashsa? Correction, did he still have a hard on because of Inuyasha? Shit! Shit shit! He stilled, praying that the hanyou hadn't heard him. Because if he had, he would surely be blown into a billion bits. He swallowed, cringing at what would happen. He needed to get himself and his flagging arousal out of here. Right away.

But then he heard the moan again.

He bit his lip, should a man's moan turn him on like this? Especially when it was Inuyasha, his best friend even, who was in the midst of a very intimate jerk off session with an imaginary Kagome? He shook his head. No no no, it was wrong.  _Wrong_. C'mon Miroku, he told himself, take a step back, turn and leave.  _Leave_  dammit!

But what if... Inuyasha hadn't noticed him? A traitorous voice in his head whispered.

_He's a demon, you really think he hasn't caught your scent?_

If he had, then wouldn't he have stopped long before Miroku had found him? He was obviously too involved in what he was doin –

_NO! It's wrong Miroku! Wrong! He's your best friend! A half demon –_

With the most luscious ass he'd ever seen! Maybe he could stay a little while?

_He's a man_! Said the horrified voice in his head, more panicked now that it knew it was slowly being tuned out.

What kind of man turned away from most perfect ass he had seen in years?

_A good, moral man_!

But he wasn't moral. Wasn't Inuyasha the one calling him a pervert all the time? Who was he to disappoint?

Miroku grinned, his conscience now just a distant murmur. He was going to stay. He would be careful of course, but he would stay.

After the decision had been made, it was a flurry of movement on his part ( as discretely as he could) as he grasped his erection, barely stopping a groan from escaping him. His hands moved on their own as he imagined what it would be like to be inside that tight heat. Him moving in and out, gripped by clenching muscles -Inuysha would be begging him to go deeper, harder- He suppressed a moan as he jerked himself off. Faster and faster, until he felt the orgasm crash into him with a force that made his knees weak.

_Oh god_ , Miroku thought as he rested his body on a trunk behind him. That had been better than the last woman he had fucked and he hadn't even touched the object of his lust. Was that even normal?

He shook his head, peeking to see whether Inuyasha had heard him. He had gotten a little too involved in his fantasy. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the hanyou still humping the tree, oblivious to his presence. The dog had some sort of stamina, Miroku had to give him that. He gathered himself up, feeling a twinge of remorse for what he had done. He hadn't missed the continuous chant of "Kagome" that Inuyasha had been muttering to himself. It was touching, Miroku mused, to love someone so much. Not being able to touch her was tragic. After all, compared to Inuyasha, the miko was so young still.

Miroku entered the clearing again, feeling pity for his friend. If only Inuyasha let himself go sometimes, used the whore houses of the villages they visited, he wouldn't have to jerk off in the forest in the middle of the night. He closed his eyes, remembering the sight and sighing. Who knew the crude hanyou could possess such a sweet behind? It was going to be hard work resisting it, Miroku realised. Hell, he could already feel himself reacting to the memory. With Sango not around to distract him, it was going to be very very difficult.

He flopped down on the light mattress he had unfodled on the grass, staring at the black sky . He was beginning to regret following Inuyasha into the forest. If he hadn't, then he would still be happy go lucky Miroku, not the Miroku who was going to spend the night fantasizing about fucking his best friend.

He groaned aloud. This was not going to be a fun couple of days.

**Day 3 :**

Miroku stared. He couldn't help it. The way the red fire rat robes curved just below the small of his back, or the way Inuyasha swayed his hips a little while walking, it was all too much. It had become so bad that he couldn't even look at his friend without remembering. The images of the clenching muscles, the sounds of those little half moans and the worst of all, the pictures inside his head. Of a consuming heat, of a grip like vice around his cock, Inuyasha's pleading golden eyes -

"Hey monk,"

"Uhmmm?" Miroku managed, thanking god that his robes were loose and flowing.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha was standing a few feet in front of him, a frown on his face as he turned to look at him. Miroku paused, feeling a nervous flush rise to his face.

"Nothing, nothing. We're almost there aren't we?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes were appraising. "Yeah. The Tamabu forest is here," he gestured vaguely to the canopy of trees on either side of the path.

"This is the place the hag said the herbs are right?"

"Ah, yes. I'm glad we're so close. Its been a long trip."

_Too long,_  said a voice in his head.

"Its hardly been two days."

_Oh god,_ Miroku prayed _, will thou at least let me touch it? Even one slight caress will do._  He would do  _anything_  to relieve him of this itch that slowly driving him mad.

Inuyasha had folded his arms in front of his chest, looking at him with those narrowed eyes that Miroku was intensely afraid of. Every time Inuyasha looked at him like that, he thought that he had been discovered. He didn't want to know what would happen if the hanyou found out what was going on inside his head.

"Well I am only human, Inuyasha," Miroku said, plastering a sheepish smile on his face.

He hoped that reminding Inuyasha of their difference in strength would make him less worthy of an kind suspicion .

Miroku sighed at the thought.  _Strength._  Therein lay the problem. If Inuyasha had been a woman he would have grabbed that behind the first opportunity he got, but Inuyasha wasn't . He was a man, so automatically less forgiving and less conditioned to ignore the pervert leching in the corner. Which meant he would beat the shit out of him. Badly enough that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. The fact that this was Inuyasha, who was ten times stronger than him with a violent temper complicated the situation further. How exactly was he supposed to approach this problem? Should he just take a deep breath, close his eyes and go for it?

" True," Inuyasha was saying, smirking slightly.

It was at moments like this, when Inuyasha was smirking at him, with that conspiratory smile of his that Miroku was sure that the hanyou knew. Knew exactly what was in his head, but then with a twitch of lips it was gone.

" But you still aint no weak little girl," Inuyasha continued, " Buck up. I'm not slowing down for you."

"Right, of course," Miroku murmured.

"Well?" Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"I don't know the exact place the herbs are found, idiot." Inuyasha said.

It was still a second before Miroku understood, " Oh, right!" Had he been looking forward to the view of his best friends ass so much that he had forgotten that he was supposed to lead the way from here? Being discreet was not going well at all.

"Follow me," he said, smiling, trying to cover for his goof up.

Inuyasha made no comment as Miroku passed him, which was good enough.

"It's this way." Miroku pointed to the right, into the forest.

**Day 4**

Miroku was being driven insane. Bit by bit, little pieces of his self control were flaking off and he could barely stand it. He had progressed to seeing the whole of Inuyasha in his dreams now. The long pale hair, the soft flawless skin, even the hard muscles,  _everything_. The vividness of his images tortured him every second step he took and jerking off wasn't helping. It only served to make Inuyasha more suspicious and him more desperate.

The hanyou had caught him staring thrice now. The last time being the previous day, when Miroku had snapped momentarily, his hands moving on their own as they zeroed in on their goal – a kneeling Inuyasha as he had inspected a particular herb. He had only just stopped himself when the hanyou had whipped around, giving him that  _look_  of his.

Miroku sighed. Just what was with Inuyasha and that  _look?_  It was an angry glare but behind it, the monk was sure he could see a smirk, like Inuyasha was laughing at him. Hm, maybe he was just imagining it. He  _was_  going crazy after all.

"Hey monk."

"What?"

"You just walked into a pile of shit."

Miroku looked down, grimacing.  _How ironic_ , he thought.

**Day 5 :**

"Inuyasha."

"What is it?" His friend was walking beside him, a little too close in Miroku's opinion. He didn't ask him to move away even if he wanted it to. He was afraid that it would make Inuyasha more suspicious. His mind spun, trying to think about how he would have reacted before he got himself into this mess.  _You wouldn't even have noticed_ , a voice taunted him in his head. He sighed. He had to do something to fix this illness of his. Or else he was not going to last very long.

"There's a village up ahead. I think we should stop there."

"What?" Inuyasha grunted. "Why? We're only a day and a half away from home."

_Because if I don't fuck someone or something now, I will shrivel up and DIE!_

"I'm not feeling too well," Miroku said, putting a hand on his forehead to prove his point.

"Well you have been acting strangely lately..." Inuyasha was peering at him, his pink mouth curled downwards. Oh god, why was he even noticing such details?

"Y – Yes. I think I might have a fever. It's better if I slept inside tonight."

The hanyou regarded him for a few moments, his golden eyes calculating.

"Fine."

Miroku nodded, grateful. He wasn't too fond of whores but desperate times called for desperate measures. They entered the village which was almost exactly as he remembered it, much to Miroku's delight. He wouldn't have too much trouble finding the red light district, thank all that was holy.

"Err, Inuyasha?"

" What now?"

"You go on ahead. There's an inn just to the right of here," he pointed to the lane a few feet ahead. "Ill join you later. I'm going to visit a healer for some medicine."

"At this time of night?" Inuyasha said coolly, his eyes boring into his.

"Y – yeah. I've stopped here a couple of times and there's one that's open the entire night." Miroku rubbed the back of his head, trying to be as normal as he could.

"Really."

Miroku stared at the skeptical tone of his friends voice, his heart beating faster at the implication.

"O – of course! I can't afford to be sick can I? The girls will be back soon and - " He didn't have to finish his sentence before Inuyasha scowled at him. Miroku smirked. Just a hint of Kagome was all that was needed to throw him off the dog off his scent. He was so easy to manipulate sometimes.

"Do what you want, " Inuyasha snapped at him, turning around brusquely and walking away.

"See you later!" Miroku waved at him, eyes hooking to the sight of Inuyasha's back as he disappeared into the night.

**Day 6**

Five expert whores and an empty purse later Miroku was still miserable. It hadn't worked and he couldn't believe it.

He had thought he would get a peaceful night's sleep for once but Inuyasha kept invading his dreams, blotting out any hope of rest. He sighed, his head hurting from the effort to keep in pace with the hanyou.

"Didn't you take the medicine?" Inuyasha asked him. They were walking side by side - Miroku couldn't risk trailing behind him any more - a few hours away from home.

"It didn't work," Miroku muttered, thinking back to the disappointed women when he hadn't been able to get it up .

"Oh?" Inuyasha sounded amused, not worried.

"What's so funny?" Miroku snapped. What right did Inuyasha have to laugh at him? This was all the stupid demons fault anyway.

" What's gotten you so riled up?"

_You and your idiotic unbelievably perfect ass!_

"Nothing!"

Inuyasha looked surprised but didn't comment at his outburst. Miroku was glad. The less contact he had with the hanyou the better. Maybe then he would finally be able to erase the fantasies from his head.

"I think there's a hot springs near by," Inuyasha said suddenly, "D'you want go? Its supposed to have healing properties or something like that."

_Oh mother of god, was Inuyasha trying to kill him?_

"No, its all right. I'll be fine when we reach home..." Miroku mumbled, trying not to think of Inuyasha in a hot spring...naked.

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun," Inuyasha said, grabbing his arm. Miroku felt heat rise to his face at the contact, a little disconcerted at how tight the grip on his arm was.

"Ah – I – Inuyasha, really. I don't want to," he said, resisting when the hanyou started pulling him off the path and into the forest.

"Aren't you the one who said you said you wanted to be fit before the girls came?" Inuyasha said, giving him the  _look_  again.

Miroku swallowed , "Y – yeah." Damn him and his own lies!

"Good. Come on then."

Miroku protested all the way to the hot springs, it was the only thing he could do, considering Inuyasha literally dragged him there.

"Erm.." Miroku managed, his mind a mess. He was staring at the hot springs, wondering whether the heat from the water was making his head spin more. He really, really, shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Inuyasha was suddenly behind him and Miroku jumped.

"I think the heat will make it worse," Miroku said. "I don't think this is a good idea.."

"Rubbish." Inuyasha pushed him toward the water with a shove so casual Miroku glared at him. Why did the hanyou have to be such a bully?

Inuyasha for his part, seemed oblivious to his discontent. He walked passed Miroku, shedding his clothes in a movement the monk swore was in slow motion. He watched with wide eyes as the fire- rat robes pooled to the ground, slowly revealing a long neck, muscled back and then... Miroku swallowed.

The perfect round globes that had been tormenting him for the past week revealed themselves, and the sight was better than he remembered. Oh god, he prayed, scared and aroused at the same time.  _What was he going to do?_

"Aren't you coming in monk?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head back to look at him, a clawed hand resting on his hip.

"Uhmer..hmm?" Miroku said. He couldn't seem to unhook his gaze from the mouth watering site before him.

"You should come into the water," Inuyasha repeated, his voice low and dangerous.

The tone sounded alarm bells in his head and Miroku looked up, as if recovering from a trance.

Inuyasha was staring at him, his eyes glowing an eerie golden as he smiled a terrifying smile. A smile that told him that Inuyasha knew exactly what was going on inside his mind. A smile that should have made Miroku turn around and run for his life. But he couldn't, because more than anything, the smile held promise. Promise that maybe Inuyasha would let him…His thoughts stuttered and before he knew what he was doing, Miroku was undressing himself, following the white haired hanyou's lead into the hot springs.

In a few moments they were both relaxing in the water, or at least Inuyasha was. The temperature was perfect, and Miroku wished he could appreciate it because right now, he couldn't care less if the water was hot or cold or anything in between. He didn't think it would make a difference to his dick. Which was now so hard he had to sink into the water so it wouldn't break the surface.

Inuyasha hadn't said anything, which made the experience even more surreal . It was like the hanyou was torturing him on purpose. He was sitting three inches away from him, very naked, one arm casually resting on the bank behind Miroku. Of course his friend would never touch him. He would just torment him by being an inch away from resting his arm on his shoulder. He had never even known a woman to be this much of a tease.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, forcing himself to sound patient. "Do you have to sit so close? It's hot enough already."

"Hm? Is my hand bothering you?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku wanted to say yes, he really did.

"N - no."

Inuyasha was quiet and Miroku just slunk into the water further, wanting to disappear. He needed to get out of here. His erection wasn't going to go away if he kept so close to Inuyasha, but leaving meant turning his back on the only chance he had to get some sort of closure. He felt like crying in frustration. If only he could have one more look.

" I can smell it you know."

Miroku choked.

"I could smell it a mile away," Inuyasha continued, studying his claws. "And I tell ya monk it can get a bit suffocating after a whole," he paused, finally turning his head to look down at a horrified Miroku "-  _wee_ k"

Miroku felt real fear when the Inuyasha moved, the water hardly rippling as he faced him.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything, houshi?" The hanyou was speaking softly, almost whispering.

" I – I," Miroku tried. It was difficult to think of a lie when the blood that was supposed to be pumping to his brain was being directed south ward.

" I what?" Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow. It was obvious from the hands crossed in front of his chets, and the way his muscles were too still that he was going to beat him unconscious. Miroku didn't even consider fighting back. He had survived too long in this world to pick fights with people stronger than him. He also knew that running away would be futile but he tried anyway. At least getting beaten up would get rid of his hard on right?

Half a second into his escape plan, a hand enclosed around his waist, pulling him back into a hard muscled chest.

"Running away?" Inuyasha's lips were close to his ear.

Miroku struggled. If Inuyasha's hands went any lower – ARGH!

"N – no!" He groaned when a fist enclosed his half hard arousal. He heard a low chuckle that gave Miroku goose bumps, despite the heat.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed?" The grip on his dick tightened and Miroku whimpered. Oh god. He was really going to die. Inuyasha was going to castrate him!

"I – Inuyasha… Just let me go." Miroku said, horrid images of blood and violence making him shudder.

"Why?" Inuyasha said, his voice darker than Miroku was used to hearing. "Didn't  _you_ enjoy yourself at my expense the other day?"

"It was a – ah - mistake" Miroku said, his eyes tearing when a tip of a claw teased his slit.

Inuyasha laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that made Miroku wince.

"Your body doesn't seem to agree with you." The hanyou was laughing at him, he realised.

"Tell me, monk, how badly do you want me?" the voice had dropped again, a low seductive murmur that Miroku didn't think that his friend would ever be capable of.

He swallowed, wishing he could deny it, but he couldn't. The fact that he was still hard proved that much.

"I – I" he started.

"What's that houshi?"

_Why are you such a jerk_

"Nothing."

Inuyasha smiled against his neck,

"Don't be stubborn Miroku, I can give you what you want to know.."

Miroku stilled. What?

"You want this right?" Inuyasha said, suddenly shifting so that Miroku was pulled into his lap. The water swirled around them, lapping at his chest. But he barely felt it. All he could feel was the warm hardness pressing into his ass. Oh my god, Miroku thought, his eyes widening. Inuyasha was  _hard_? Was he getting off on this? And was he actually implying- No! No way was anyone getting near his –

"OW!" Miroku cried, when he felt a claw tipped finger at his entrance. He squirmed, trying to get free, but the weight of Inuyasha's arm was like that of an anchor.

The finger wiggled some more. "Stop!" Miroku said, terrified. This was going all wrong. Wrong  _wron_ g! He was supposed to be the one doing the fucking, not the other way around!

"Relax," was the nonchalant reassurance.

"I don't want this! Not like this! " Miroku was panicking.

"Feh, you're right. This is a little uncomfortable."

Miroku felt himself pushed forward into the water and then hauled up and over a shoulder like he weighed nothing. He felt his face flame in humiliation.

"You know for all the staring you do monk, you don't have a bad ass either," Inuyasha commented, patting his behind.

"Inuyasha! I am not a woman," Miroku protested.

"I know. You think I'd treat a woman like this? " the hanyou said dryly, dropping him face first into a shallower part of the hot spring.

"What- " he said, trying to stand up.

"Shut up, will you?" Inuyasha snapped, bending him so he was on his hands and knees. "You talk too much."

"Inuyasha... This is not - "

Miroku heard a sigh behind him, "Oh for gods sake houshi! Stop whining."

"I don't want this!" He said, glaring when Inuyasha refused to let him up.

"Then why," Inuyasha said, his voice low again, "Are you still  _hard_?" The last word was whispered in his ear as the half demon bent to cover his body again. It if was an intimidation tactic, he needn't have bothered. Miroku was plenty scared already. Inuyasha hmphed, his breath fanning Miroku's throat.

"Don't deny it. You want it more than anything."

Miroku didn't like the smug tone in the hanyou's voice.

" I want your ass, not your cock," he said, surprised at his own daring.

Inuyasha laughed and Miroku knew he was laughing at him again.

"You don't deserve it, houshi," was the smooth reply. " You should be grateful that I'm even letting you have my cock. "

And then there was the finger again, where it has no business being. A claw scraped his entrance and Miroku's eyes widened, not at all prepared. Inuyasha didn't seem to be very patient because in the next second he had screwed his whole digit in, earning a low whine from Miroku. It wasn't very painful, it was just the feeling of being invaded and helpless that Miroku didn't like. Being at the mercy of the hanyou wasn't a very pleasant experience. He wondered whether this was bad karma for all the women he had groped in his life.

"You're tighter than I thought you'd be" Inuyasha observed, his long hair tickling Miroku's face as it fell on either side.

"You think I do this on a regular basis?" Miroku said, trembling when the finger inside him curled.

"The way you've been lusting after me Miroku, can you blame me?"

"I only like women!" Miroku said, his voice strained when he felt a second finger testing his entrance.

"Feh," Inuyasha said and suddenly Miroku felt the second finger enter him, more gently than the first but it was still one too many.

"Ah!" he gasped, squirming to get out of the hold than hanyou had on him. The fingers were scissoring inside him, stretching him and the rush of sensations was overwhelming.

"Stop moving," Inuyasha ordered. His hand suddenly had a vice like grip on his cock and Miroku whimpered. "You don't want to tear do you?"

Miroku swallowed, no he didn't.

"Good," Inuyasha murmured when he kept still. The way the word was said left Miroku with the distinct impression that the hanyou had barely stopped himself from saying 'pet'.

Miroku shivered at the thought. Inuyasha had forced him onto on to his hands and knees, stuck two fingers up his ass, almost suffocated his penis, was being a total and utter bastard about it, and yet- Miroku groaned aloud when a third finger was added- and yet he was still  _hard_. He could feel his dick straining for any kind of friction, precum smearing his stomach. What was  _wrong_  with him?

"You really like this, huh?" Inuyasha said, almost in wonder. "Even when I still haven't found that spot.."

Miroku was breathless. Spot?

And then he felt it.

It was just a graze, but the white hot spark of pure sensation that followed made Miroku jerk.

"Found it," Inuyasha said, a sinister grin in his voice. Miroku paled at what the tone promised.

"You're going to be begging for this once I'm done with you monk," Inuyasha whispered in his ear again.

"Inu –  _ah_!" He cried when the fingers massaged that spot inside him. It only took a few seconds before the initial shock wore off and a strange pleasure sizzled up his spine every time Inuyasha thrust his digits in. Miroku choked out a surprised moan, which only encouraged the man above him. Each twist of Inuyasha's fingers made his dick impossibly harder. All sanity deserted him as he pushed back into those fingers, desperate for any kind of release. He was so close…

And then it was gone.

Miroku sobbed at the sudden emptiness.  _The stupid jerk!_

"Inu – Inuyasha..  _please."_ He didn't care if he was begging. He just wanted to end this.

"Please what?"

Miroku clamped his eyes shut, knowing what the hanyou wanted.

"P – please… Just do it."

There was silence behind him. For a moment, Miroku thought that Inuyasha had actually left him but then heard a gentle chortle.

"That's it?"

Miroku opened his eyes. What more did he  _want_?

" I – I-"

"So you admit you want my cock?"

Miroku swallowed, remembering how good the fingers felt. The thought of Inuyasha inside him made his own arousal throb.

"Y – yes," he admitted, hanging his head a little lower.

"How badly?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku didn't think, he was willing to give the hanyou whatever he wanted. Anything to relieve the pressure.

"Very," he answered.

"Not good enough," Inuyasha said. Miroku could almost image him studying his claws, he sounded that casual.

"  _Please,_ " he begged, hoping to entice the hanyou into fucking him.

"Patience, bitch," Inuyasha said softly.

Miroku's eyes widened.  _Bitch?_  He didn't like the sound of that word. Just because he wanted this, didn't give then hanyou the right to insult him. Wasn't it him who had initiated this whole thing anyway? Didn't that mean that Inuyasha wanted it just as bad? Miroku didn't care how cool the hanyou was acting. If Inuyasha thought he could treat Miroku like a faceless thing to fuck then he had another thing coming.

"I am  _not_  a bitch" Miroku snapped, feeling his errection wane a little.

Inuyasha seemed surprised at Miroku's reaction. He sighed, "I didn't mean it like that..."

Miroku was silent. He really didn't see how else the word could be interpreted.

"Oh for gods sake, Miroku," Inuyasha said, pulling him back and settling over him. The silver hair tickled his nose again and Miroku shook his head, trying to get away from it. Inuyasha lips were close to his ear but Miroku kept still, determined not to show any more weakness.

"I'm a dog demon," Inuyasha whispered. A tongue flicked the shell of his ear and this time Miroku couldn't help but shiver. "And you are part of  _my_  pack. Mine to protect. Just because you're male, doesn't mean I ain't your alpha."

Miroku gulped as the words sank in. As much as he would like to deny it, he understood the half demons logic. Hadn't he used the same thinking to convince Inuyasha to accompany him just a few days ago? Didn't he already treat his best friend like their leader anyway? He felt the tongue travel downwards, stopping at the junction of neck and shoulder,

"You're  _mine_. You understand that don't you?" Inuyasha inquired.

Miroku felt a tip of a fang dimple his skin. " Isuppose," he mumbled.

"Do you? You still smell like you're sulking."

"That's because this is happening all too fast," Miroku said, squirming in the other man's hold.

The real reason was that it was a still little difficult to digest that he actually wanted to be fucked, by Inuyasha no less. Then again, it was only because this was Inuyasha that he hadn't used the wind tunnel yet.

"Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked, a confused frown in his voice.

Miroku wanted to say yes. It would give him a little more control but it would be a lie. The demon had been rough but he still had prepared him, with three fingers no less. He wasn't torn or bleeding and he knew that with claws, that was no mean feat.

"No," Miroku admitted, feeling Inuyasha's muscles relax at the answer.

"Good," The hanyou murmured. He shifted and Miroku winced when he felt a sharp nip at his shoulder.

"That hurt though," he said, grinning a little. He couldn't help teasing after witnessing that little bit of vulnerablity.

"Oh?" Inuyasha said, sounding amused.

Miroku moaned when a hot tongue came in contact with the small bruise, laving at it and moving on to a spot above.

"Happy now?" he asked, soft lips again a just a breath away from his face.

"Yes?" Miroku said, a little wary.

"Then turn around and get on your knees," Inuyasha ordered, his voice hard again.

Miroku nodded, and for the first time got a good look at his tormentor. Inuyasha loomed over him, skin damp from the steam. Wet silver hair stuck to his muscled body and his arms were folded over his chest, a smirk on his face. But what most caught the monks attention was the dick pointing at him. It was pale, thick and hard and Miroku swallowed.

"Suck it," Inuyasha said. Miroku looked up at the command, the golden eyes that bore into his were dark and they held no room for argument. So he opened his mouth, his tongue touching the tip of the erection. Inuyasha hissed at the contact.

Encouraged, Miroku swirled his tongue around the head, licking the precum that had gathered. The demon above him let out a sigh and the sound just made Miroku harder. He remembered what the numerous women that had sucked him off did and tried to replicate it. He slowly took the head in his mouth, the musky smell making his head swim.

"You're too slow," came the impatient bark from above.

Nervous, he took more of the heated flesh into his mouth, his hands on Inuyasha's hips for support. He took it in as far as he could go without gagging and then started sucking, bobbing up and down. A hand curled around his hair in a grip that was not at all gentle and Miroku quickened his pace.

A groan and a muttered curse from above clued Miroku in that the hanyou must really be enjoying this. It was hard work for him , breathing through his nose, keeping his jaw open for so long and his knees were seriously starting to hurt. But it wasn't half bad. It made him feel at least a little in control.  _He_  was the one giving the pleasure now. Pleased with that thought, he doubled his efforts, moaning around the cock.

" _Fuck,"_ Inuyasha grit out, the grip on his hair tightening. "I'm going to - "

As soon as Miroku heard that he tried to move away, but then he realised why the hanyou had held his hair so tightly. His face was shoved forward and his throat was forced to swallow. At least it tried to. Miroku gagged, his muscles spasming around the thickness in his mouth. Inuyasha let out a gasp as his dick throbbed, shooting hot streams of cum down his throat. It didn't taste that bad, Miroku reasoned. He could have even enjoyed it if Inuyasha let him breathe but the hands held his head in place.

"Swallow it."

A mixture of drool and cum dripped down the corners of his mouth as Miroku complied. He kept sucking until the streams of cum stopped and only when the dick in his mouth was limp again did the grip on his hair reduce. He pulled away instantly, falling on to all fours as he wheezed and gasped lungfulls of air. He glared up at Inuyasha, who had a content, almost feline expression on his face.

"You're pretty good at that," Inuyasha commented, again casting doubts on his sexuality. Miroku wanted to snap something back but he didn't. Maybe his throat was too sore or maybe the hanyou had good reason for saying that. What else could explain why he was still so aroused.

Wait a minute..

If Inuyasha had just come then did that mean he wasn't going to fuck him? That this whole thing had just been a tease? He just wanted a blow job? Miroku's hand moved automatically to his painful erection. If the hanyou was not going to oblige him, then he might as well finish this off himself –

"What are you doing?" came the amused, yet sharp question from Inuyasha.

"Since you're not doing this, I'm just going to end it myself," Miroku said, impatient enough to sound defiant.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm done?"

Miroku's eyes widened as he caught site of the hardening dick in front of him. Inuyasha couldn't already be hard again. It had only been a few seconds since he came.

The hanyou was smirking at him and Miroku's heart beat faster as he thought about what was going to happen in a few minutes.

"Why don't you wet my cock a little more, monk?" Inuyasha said, "It'll make it easier for the both of us."

Miroku took a deep breath at what the words meant. They were really going to do this. Him and Inuyasha. What shocked him was that the realisation that he wanted it. He  _needed_  it and he wasn't ashamed. The thought made his own erection throb and he sat up on his knees, taking the thick cock in his mouth again. He relished the feel of it on his tongue, moaning as he could feel it swell under his ministrations. He kept at it for a minute or so until Inuyasha pulled him off, fascinated by the small trail of saliva that still connected them.

"Enough," Inuyasha said, the tone of his voice betraying his eagerness.

Miroku didn't need anything further. He repositioned himself on his hands and knees, anticipating and fearing what was going to come.

Inuyasha let out a laugh behind him, "You're eager."

Miroku barely stopped himself from saying  _get on with it_. He heard a splash of water as Inuyasha took his place behind him, the tip of his erection nudging his cheeks.

"You ready?" he asked, a little wary. Miroku bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in frustration. He pushed back, hoping that Inuyasha would get the point.

He felt than hanyou bristle behind him, "I was going to take it slowly," Inuyasha snapped. "But since you're so fucking impatient - "

"ARGH!" Miroku cried as Inuyasha filled him in one fluid thrust.

There were so many sensations that he didn't know which one to pay attention to. Pain rippled through his lower back but he couldn't ignore the searing heat inside him that was almost pleasant. Inuyasha didn't give him time to adjust. He just pulled back and rammed back in with a force that would have sent Miroku sprawling forward hand it not been for the arm around his hip.

"Y- you're so tight!" Inuyasha wheezed, his voice an octave higher.

Miroku couldn't process the hanyou's words. He saw stars as his ass clenched, trying to get used to the feeling of the hardness inside him. Shit, if he had known it was going to be so difficult, he wouldn't have been in such a hurry! Where was that pleasure he had experienced with those fingers? That spot Inuyasha spoke about. Surely it was still there. Was the hanyou avoiding it on purpose? He shifted, hoping for that burst of pleasure he needed so badly.

"Stop" – thrust - "squirming" thrust –"M- Miroku," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Miroku groaned as the last thrust went deeper than the rest. And then as suddenly as the previous time, he felt it. The shock of pleasure that was almost blinding as it coursed through his body.

He gasped out loud, craving for more.

"More." he panted.

He felt a sharp tug on his hair pulling his head back, "You're in no position for orders, houshi."

The words sent a strange thrill through him and Miroku didn't even care that the hanyou hadn't let go of his hair. All he could focus on was each thrust and how it sent coils of pleasure around him.

Inuyasha's movements quickened behind him and Miroku grabbed his own weeping cock, delirious at finally being allowed to touch it. It took only a few strokes on his part until he could feel the building pressure in his spine. A few moments later he was coming. Harder than he had ever come in his whole life. He let out a silent gasp of release as days of built up tension crashed over him, freeing him off it's hold. It was an ecstasy that brought tears to his eyes.

But Inuyasha didn't care or hadn't realised he had already come, because he was still hitting that spot inside him with brutal efficiency. Miroku whimpered, seeing spots as Inuyasha's thrusts became more vicious, but thankfully also jerkier. Knowing what that meant Miroku braced himself, groaning as the half demon's rhythm broke.

" _Fuck_!" Inuyasha cursed as he kept thrusting, determined not to stop until he was compleltely limp inside him.

Once the grip on his hair vanished, Miroku tumbled to the ground. The few centimeters of water swirled around him as Inuyasha collapsed on top of him, his long silvery hair sticking to Miroku's sweaty face. It was stuffy and uncomfortable but Miroku had no energy left. All he wanted to do was sleep but however tolerant he was, he couldn't do that with a dick still inside him. Wrinkling his nose at the thought, he opened his mouth, choking when water entered.

"I - Inuyasha."

"Mmm, what is it now?" Inuyasha murmured into his neck.

"Your- " Miroku stilled as felt something twitch inside him. No, no, no, he thought in horror. It couldn't be! they had just had sex for gods sake. Inuyasha had come twice. Miroku had swallowed half of it, he should know! He couldn't be hard again! It wasn't possible. It was impossible, abnormal, inhuman.

Inhuman.

Miroku panicked as he repeated the word in his head. Inuyasha wasn't human, was he?

"Ohmygod" he said, trying to wriggle out from under the oppressing weight. He couldn't survive another round. He wouldn't be able to walk for another week, a month,  _never_. Shit!

"Doing that is just going to make me harder you know," Inuyasha said lazily, a tongue tracing the curve of his neck.

Miroku felt like screaming in frustration as he felt the hint of a fang on his shoulder. He struggled some more, growing more and more terrified as the  _thing_  inside him grew thicker and thicker with each passing second.

He clawed the ground in an effort to escape, but the soil just crumbled underneath his fingers. He was only making the little bit of water muddy and not gaining any sort of leverage. Finally understanding why Inuyasha had chosen this spot and not the dry bank, Miroku paled.

"You devil..." he said half in wonder, half in defeat.

Inuyasha laughed, a deep rumble that sent shivers down Miroku's spine.

"No, monk," he corrected, "  _Demon_."

**The End**

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. It will make my passage to hell smoother XD

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
